Beyond Life and Death
by xTheForgottenx
Summary: This is a redo of the game plus an OC. More info inside and please read and review. :) Pairings will be added later on. And this is definitely not a mary-sue.


Author's Notes: Hi everybody! It's been nearly two years since I last posted a fic. And I'm damn happy that I was finally able to do so again. Hah! Blame it on my laziness and lack of inspiration. So, finally, here's a decently produced prologue of my newest fanfic idea. I just hope it gets appreciated and reviewed as I'm quite excited about this fanfic. I need more inspiration anyways.

Now, about this fic… While I was playing this game halfway through or somewhere near that, this fic came up into my mind and starting weaving itself up… o.O It is the whole game done again from the start (yeah, I know it's been done way too many times but I'm taking a risk and trying to see if my idea will work) but I twisted it as I inserted an OC. Inserting OCs seems to be my trademark… (my good friend told me… not that I'm denying it… He he XD) I promise it won't be a mary sue as I hate mary sues myself… All the characters will be balanced out and there are also parings (straight, that is… I'll try doing shounen-ais next time… if that's what the other readers are expecting). I'll just announce them as the fic comes along.

Anyway, sorry for this very long author's notes. I'll just continue my rambling somewhere else… Gomen… So, without further ado, I present my new fanfic.. drum roll…

_**Beyond Life and Death**_

O**Prologue**O

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Of course!" This is basically my usual routine whenever a Blitzball tournament comes up. I, Tidus, the star player of the Zanarkand Abes, am once again surrounded by numerous people asking for autographs, others merely spectators, and even some who went as far as ask me to teach them how to blitz, not that I don't want to. It's just that, sometimes, hearing the same thing over and over again could annoy you a bit, you know. Oh well, I know I shouldn't be complaining, since not many really get the chance to be this popular or be able to live a rather exciting life.

I sighed a bit of relief after going through that enormous crowd. I walked down the corridors of the Stadium and headed for our locker room. We had a little pep talk, last discussions of strategies and we were ready.

While waiting for the water to fill the sphere as well as for the stadium to be completely flocked by people, a trail of thoughts suddenly lingered in my mind.

It happened when I saw my old man's irritating face across one of the tall buildings. It reminded me as well that this tournament was actually in memory of him thus the "Jecht Memorial Cup". I never really noticed that ten years has already passed since I last saw him or his annoying ego. I snorted. He was always calling me a crybaby and I admit I was but not anymore. As the years passed by, I have grown to become someone he thought I couldn't be. Heck, he'll definitely be gaping at me if he ever had the chance to see me now. Ha! That would definitely hit him so hard in the gut that he'll be so ticked off while I'll be standing tall and smirking to oblivion! The point is he's not here anymore to bother me. That's actually more than I could ask for and I'm contented with that.

Anyway, I never really thought that my life would leave its bitter state. Now that I think about it, it drastically changed after my old man disappeared and some total stranger suddenly came jolting in to me and my mom's life. Yeah, I'm talking about Auron. He's that kind of guy who only talks when needed and his words always seem to leave an impact on me. I never really bothered to decipher what he's thinking while staring off at the sky. He must be missing his home or something like that since he once told me that he wasn't from Zanarkand.

When I first saw him, I never welcomed his presence or even bothered to acknowledge him. I mean, if my own father never gave a damn about me, how would this stranger do otherwise? It was after when my mom died that I finally thought that having Auron watch over me actually gave me a comforting feeling. I slowly began to acknowledge him and sometimes when I would feel alone at night, I stay close to him and then find myself drifting off to the world of dreams minutes later…

And after ten years of being taken care of by him, I would say I'm actually quite grateful. He was like a father-figure that my old man wasn't able to achieve. He never stopped me from being who I wanted to be, never reprimanded me like my old man did. He was just there, watching over me while I grew up. He also gave me the feeling of being wanted and I liked it…

_A sigh…_ I'm thinking too much again… Hmm… Now, that I thought about it, Auron disappeared a week before… He still hasn't showed up until now. I wonder what he's up to…?

Normal P.O.V

Tidus was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the signal for the start of the tournament. All eyes were focused on the huge sphere as the game began and the players started to show off their different amazing techniques. The air was full of excitement and the whole stadium was filled with the shouting and constant cheering of the crowd. _And atop the stadium stood a mysterious figure… staring with such knowing eyes… _(A/N: And that's not Auron… I would have said so otherwise…)

oOOOOOOOOo

_It's starting… Soon, the wheels of your destiny will start to spin and you will finally know the truth. Be prepared… for you will soon face the reality of your existence…. I will be waiting for you all… as a history of a past decade will once again occur… Until then, be strong… and don't ever give up. _

Then the figure disappeared. At the same time, somewhere else high atop the city also stood a man in a long red coat. He was staring at the foreboding wave currently steering ahead into the unknowing city…

A/N: There ya go. Hope you people appreciated it. Please take your time to review as you know what inspires authors to write more. Btw, I was actually gonna let my friend beta-read this for grammar errors and the like but since she's to busy with school and gets migraine every now and then, I decided not to bother her anymore. 

To Scryer: If you have read this prologue, then just advice me on how to improve more. Sankyuu! And btw, get some rest, kay? Don't let our school stress you out so much. Good luck! I know you can do it!

And finally, constructive criticisms, flames… and the like are welcomed… Although I would prefer positive ones… And, the next chapter might be up after a week or so. School's pissing me off again. Grrr… Can't wait for summer vacation to start… Until then, ja ne!


End file.
